Savoring the Moment
by book-lover-chels
Summary: Post-Eclipse. He kissed my shoulder, and hummed my lullaby, savoring the moment in my embrace. The vibrations ran through my body. This is where I wanted to be. In Edward’s arms. Forever.
1. Chapter 1: For Eternity

**_Author's Note: This is my first Twilight story. Just a bit of fluff. Enjoy. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight. All of it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" A sing-songy voice reached my ears. I groggily opened my eyes to reveal the evil pixie that interrupted my sleep. Alice Cullen, in all her glory, was bouncing on my bed excitedly, a huge grin plastered to her face. 

"What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock, and you need to get up and take a shower." She said all of this in a rushed and amused sort of way, like she enjoyed waking me up and making me miserable.

"Alice," I started, "The ceremony isn't for another ten hours. Can't I sleep for…2 more hours?" I pleaded. I really wanted to lay back down into the large, king-sized bed.

"Of course not, silly! We are on a tight schedule, and you have just wasted two minutes of your shower time, so I suggest you get your butt out of bed and into that shower!" She left the room, dancing all the way out.

I groaned and threw the pillow over my head. I will just sleep for ten more minutes, nothing more. "Get out of bed, Bella!" Alice's voice called from out the door.

_Stupid, future-seeing vampire._

I pulled the covers back and went to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the mirror. I was a mess. It looked like a bomb went off in my hair, my face was splotchy, and under my eyes were dark circles from lack of sleep. _How could this be happening to me? On my wedding day, no less. It's my wedding day! I can't believe this is finally happening! I get to marry the most amazing man, well vampire! I can't believe that I'm so excited. I mean, I did try to get out of this at one point, but look at me now, _"Future Mrs. Cullen," I said out loud._ It had a nice ring to it._

My shower took a full twenty minutes, and I would have stayed under the hot water all day if I didn't have to face the wrath of a certain spiky-haired vampire. I stepped out of the shower and of course there were clothes waiting for me on the bed, a cute pair of jeans as well as a pink shirt that said _Bride_ in faux diamonds.

After slipping on the clothes, I headed downstairs to get a bowl of cereal, but to my surprise the smell of pancakes filled my nose. Down in the kitchen were Esme and Alice cooking me a large meal, and I knew I was the only one eating since the vampires of the house had a slightly different diet.

"Esme, Alice! What are you guys doing? I would've been totally capable of making myself breakfast. You really didn't have to!"

Esme smiled sweetly at me, "Of course you are capable of making breakfast, but the wife-to-be must be completely relaxed for her wedding day! Besides, I kind of like making breakfast, it's been awhile since I cooked."

"Bella," Alice sounded stern, "You have exactly five minutes to eat your food since you took ages in the shower." She stretched out the word ages for dramatic affect.

I rolled my eyes, "We can't all have super speed, Alice."

"Meet me in my room when your done, if you aren't up in five, then I will come drag you up, understand?"

I saluted her and barked, "Yes ma'am!" I giggled as she disappeared up the stairs. Esme stared at me, mouth wide open.

"Bella, you seem so carefree. I thought you would be more nervous by now."

"To be honest Esme, I thought I would be sick with nerves, but I feel so…happy. I don't know what it is that has put me in this kind of mood, but I like it all the same. The only thing that is bugging me is that I didn't get to see Edward this morning. Where is he?"

"Alice kicked him out of the house at about six. The boys are all out hunting and getting ready far enough away that we all don't have to block our thoughts about you so he will be completely surprised."

I sat in silence with Esme for a few more minutes until I heard my name from upstairs. Alice was very impatient. "Thanks for breakfast, Esme. It was really great." She grinned as I headed up to my torture chamber. Hair, makeup…not good.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting on Alice's bathroom counter. Rosalie still didn't respect my descision to become a vampire, but at least we had an understanding, and she was civil to me. "Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked genuinely. I was taken aback at her sincerity but replied all the same.

"Good morning, Rose. I'm doing just fine. So," I turned towards Alice, "What does my sister have in store for me today?"

"Well, I thought that I would start with your hair, and Rose here can do your makeup. You just sit back and relax. After that's done we will do your nails. Then, maybe you can have some time to yourself, but that's a big maybe. We still have plans to go over, and have you memorized your vows?"

_Uh oh. She is going to kill me._ "Not yet, but I intend to…" I hesitantly smiled.

"Well, that's fine. No free time for you. You will be learning those vows. We can't have you messing up your own wedding Isabella Swan." A very calm reaction from the over-reactor.

So the next four hours were hell. Yes, I said _four_ hours. Alice didn't use her vampire speed and every hair-do she tried, she didn't like. Finally, she decided to keep it simple, and it turned out great. My hair was down with a slight curl with the veil on top of my head. My makeup made me glow. I was stunning.

"Alright Bella, you memorize those vows while Rose and I get dressed and get ready. You have one hour. Then, we will just go over some little details and get you into that amazing dress! Oh, by the way, your mother will be here in two hours to help with the dress and whatever else we need."

Renee. I hadn't spoken to her much since I broke the news to her. She didn't take it as badly as I thought she would, but she still wasn't thrilled. But, she could tell Edward and I were truly in love, and there was no stopping us. So, as any wonderful mother, she was flying out to my wedding with Phil to be with me on my special day.

Now, onto the vows. Really, I didn't know what I was going to say. I figured I would just say what I felt, which actually turned out to be a lot harder than it sounded. I knew Edward would have something perfect, so I would really have to step it up to match his vows in a similar way.

Finally, after an hour and a half, I came up with something that I thought was pretty good and that would probably earn me some teasing by my soon to-be-brothers.

"Alright Bella," Alice pranced into the room in her dress with her hair and makeup done, "I gave you extra time because I'm so nice, and I'm glad I did because they are going to be perfect!" She said this as she pointed to her head.

"BELLA!" My mom ran into the room and gave me a hug.

"Mom! I'm so glad you're here! Where's Phil?"

"Oh, he's out and about somewhere," she said nonchalantly. "Oh, Bella, why aren't you in your dress yet?"

"Mom, we were waiting for you. We thought you would like to help me put it on."

"Why of course! I would love to help." The next fourty minutes was spent getting me perfect in the dress and making sure that I had my "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue." The diamond engagement ring, which I wore around my neck on a chain, was my something old. The garter I wore around my leg was my something new. The veil on my head was from my mother's wedding, and it was my something borrowed. "But what's the something blue?" My mother questioned. Alice gave a knowing glance in my direction.

"Let's just say that it is under that dress and is for Edward's eyes only," Alice laughed.

I blushed furiously; I mean, my _mom_ was standing in the room. My mom grinned and gave me a hug. "Don't be embarrassed Bells. I have plenty of lingerie." _Okay, this conversation was getting uncomfortable. _"Uh…thanks mom, but can we just go out and take pictures now?"

Guests were starting to arrive, and it was almost time to make my grand entrance. I hoped that I wouldn't trip in these shoes which I lovingly referred to as death traps.

I hadn't seen any of the guys all day, and it was starring to make me nervous. I could feel the butterflies churn in my stomach. _Oh no, now the nerves set in?_

Charlie was waiting for me downstairs, ready to guide me to Edward at the alter. Charlie was pacing. He was nervous, also. I cleared my throat and Charlie's head snapped up in my direction. "Bells….wow…you look beautiful." I thought he was going to cry.

"Thanks dad. You look quite spiffy yourself." I smiled and carefully navigated my way down the dangerous stairs. My heart was racing and it only increased in speed as the song that Edward wrote especially for the wedding started to play.

_Deep breathes_, I told myself. The doors swung open and everyone stood and turned in my direction. _Here goes nothing._

Edward, my own personal Greek god, was standing at the end of the aisle, eyes on me. I could see the love and devotion in his eyes from a distance. Edward looked handsome, as always, in his black suit. It complimented his pale skin so well. Edward flashed his crooked smile at me, and my knees almost gave out. I managed to focus only on Edward, and surprisingly, didn't trip. Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me to Edward.

"You look absolutely stunning, love." Edward whispered into my ear in his velvety voice. He took my hands, and without breaking eye contact, guided us to where Emmett stood. Emmett was going to do the ceremony for us; I wouldn't want anyone else to perform the ceremony.

Emmett's voice floated out to the crowd of people, "Greetings all, friends and family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the lives of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. Bella, _tripped_ into Edward's life just a few short years ago. We never knew the kind of impact this young woman would make on Edward. But today, Edward and Bella stand in front of you today, truly excited about the years of marriage ahead. Their marriage will be the intertwining their past, present, and futures for all eternity." No one else understood the full meaning of that statement but the Cullens and I.

Emmett continued, "Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, join your hands."

He turned to Edward, "Do you, Edward Cullen, offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Isabella Swan as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, loving what you know of her, and trusting what you do not know yet?"

Edward smiled and said, "I do." Edward continued with his vows, "Isabella, there is no one quite like you. From the moment I met you in Biology class, I knew there was something unique about you," he winked and went on, "You are my life. You have awakened a person within me that I didn't know existed. You have truly brightened the night sky with your clumsiness, laughter, and love. You brought my life hope, happiness, but most of all, love, a love so passionate that nothing could extinguish it. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, and I will love you for everyday of forever."

I heard my mom crying, and I began to feel the tears slide down my face. Edward brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"Bella," Emmett said, "Do you, Isabella, offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Edward as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, loving what you know of him, and trusting what you do not know yet?"

I glanced at Edward and gave him my best smile, "I do." Now, it was my turn. _How could I match up to Edward?_ "Edward, I knew from the time I met you that I couldn't ever be away from you. You complete my life in so many ways. I never realized how empty I was until I met you. You have filled my heart with love, something I never thought I would feel. You are my soul mate. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. With every breathe that I take, I love you. With every blush, I love you. And more so, I will love you when these things are no longer there. You are my life, my soul, my love. I will love you for eternity and beyond."

I glanced at Edward, gauging his reaction. His smile faltered. _Did I just dazzle Edward Cullen?_

The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur. I only could concentrate on Edward, never taking my eyes from his.

It was finally the end and Emmett left us with, "You have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony. May you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion you now possess. For love is truly the greatest gift we are given to share. Delight in each other's company and never take each other for granted. By virtue of the authority vested in me by Wedding Ministers Online, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward placed his hands on my cheeks and gave me an amazing romantic kiss. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer, savoring the moment. All too soon it was over. He rested his forehead on mine and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

I grinned at my new name, "I love you, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

_**So I know that others have done similiar things, but I felt like writing it. I hoped you liked it:)**_

**_So I have recieved a few comments about continuing the story...I haven't decided on anything yet, I might continue if enough people say they like it. _**

**_-Chelsea_**


	2. Chapter 2: Kisses in Our Room

Edward and I turned towards the crowd of people that were smiling and clapping. Edward grabbed my hand and started down the aisle once more. I thought I was safe from disaster, but my unfortunate bad luck didn't hold off for another minute. I started to stumble in the heels I was wearing. The crowd gasped, but Edward caught me before I caused too much damage. Everyone laughed, and I blushed. 

Edward continued walking and chuckled into my ear, "We couldn't expect you to go _all_ day without tripping, could we?" He smiled and kissed behind my ear, making me shiver.

Once inside the house, Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran up the stairs to his…_our _bedroom. Edward crushed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. Our hands wandered, but Edward pulled away as quickly as he started.

"Later, love" Edward whispered into my ear. "Let's get changed out of these clothes. Alice has, of course, provided outfits." I sighed, making Edward laugh. He smiled as I tried to undo my dress, but unfortunately I couldn't reach the fastenings.

Edward went into the bathroom to change, leaving me to struggle with the impossible dress. "Edward?" I called.

"Yes?" he walked out of the bathroom already changed, and he was grinning like and idiot. He found my situation very funny.

"A little help here?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Bella. If I start to undress you, we will never leave this room, I guarantee it," he chuckled as I scowled at him.

"Edward, I'm just asking for you to unbutton it, nothing more. _Please_, love?" I begged. I knew he would give in.

He strolled over to me and started to undo the fastenings, but he went slowly. Much too slowly. After each button was undone, he kissed my bare skin, making my spine shiver at his cool lips. After he was done unbuttoning, he turned me around in his arms.

"You are much too tempting for your own good," he smiled and kissed my jaw all the way up to my ear. He whispered, "I think I'm going to enjoy that blue number you have on very much, but I will leave you to let you get dressed." He gently kissed my forehead and pushed me towards the bathroom.

The dress Alice picked out for me was a beautiful off-white, almost a champagne color. This was also a wedding dress, but I think she wanted me to have the best of both worlds, an old fashioned gown for Edward and a modern one for me. It was strapless with a flowery lace covering a silk fabric. It hugged my curves in the right places and was simple. Alice knew me much too well.

I took off my veil and removed some of the heavier makeup from my face. After about ten minutes, I was ready to go. Alice gave me ballet flats that matched the dress, probably thinking it would be easier for me to dance with Edward in flat shoes, and also so I didn't trip and knock over my own wedding cake or something.

I opened the bathroom door to find Edward lying on the bed with his hand behind his head and eyes closed. I think he heard my heart beat flutter because he opened his eyes and gazed into mine. He could see into my soul. He rushed to my side and twirled me in his arms. I giggled.

Edward murmured, "Beautiful," probably more to himself than to me. He looked into my eyes and said, "And you say I dazzle you?" I blushed and gave him a kiss, and Edward deepened it by placing a hand on the small of my back and one into my hair, pulling me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he moaned into my mouth.

I have never heard Edward make that sound, and it was really…_sexy_.

"Edward…" I moaned, and he pushed us towards the bed. We were getting carried away, but really I didn't care. I wanted this…_needed_ this. Edward was on top of me, holding his weight off of me, but I could still feel his whole body touching me. I pushed at his chest, and he knew what I wanted. He rolled over and pulled me on top of him. His hands ran down my spine, giving me the chills. He kissed me again. Edward growled and turned his head towards the door, "What, Alice?" he said annoyed.

"Edward, if you don't stop now, you won't come downstairs. Everyone is in the house ready to party. So, get your hands off her and get downstairs, now!" Alice hissed through the door.

I giggled. "You find this funny, do you?" Edward asked playfully.

"Why yes I do, Mr. Cullen."

"Well then, Mrs. Cullen, let's go downstairs, but as soon as I get the chance I'm stealing you away from everyone."

I kissed his nose, "I would happily stay up here all night, but I'm hungry. Let's go." I smiled.

"As you wish, love." Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me to the stairs. I could hear people talking and laughing when suddenly, someone on a microphone came on. It was Carlisle.

"Everyone if I could have your attention, please. I would like to present to you the newly married couple. Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Everyone clapped, and I heard Emmett whistle loudly.

Edward carried me down the stairs, and at the bottom of the stairs, he stopped to put me on my feet. Edward and I were wearing matching grins. Emmett called over the crowd, "Kiss her, you fool!"

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me and gave me an amazing, back-bending kiss. I could almost see Charlie's reaction, but I didn't care. I kissed him back just as fervently.

Once I needed air, Edward took my face into his hands and asked, "Are you ready to party?" I smiled and laughed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**_So there it is! I hope you liked it. I doubt this story will have much action, it will probably be more fluff and lemons, so the rating will probably get bumped up...just letting you know. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Never

**_Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long...I had a volleyball tournament, and I'm on Spring Break, so I'm on vacation! Hope you enjoy! :) _**

I glanced out into the living room of the Cullen's house. Well, it's _my_ house now. All of the furniture had been removed from the area and tables were set up all around the room. It was a stunning sea of golden topaz, the color of Edward's eyes.

The setting was complete with cream colored china and breathtaking vases of freesia. Not only were the tables set up to perfection, but the dance floor was also a focal point of the room. _Dancing was so not my thing._

"Are you ready for our first dance as husband and wife, love?" Edward smiled down at me with his crooked smile.

I gulped, and I knew Edward had heard it because he laughed. "Everything will be fine. I won't let you fall…ever. I promise." He led me to the dance floor, and another song that Edward had composed just for the wedding swept over the room. The song represented the two of us perfectly, of course.

I was wrapped in his arms for a long while. We swayed to the music and it felt perfect. _We fit together perfectly. _His strong arms left the small of my back and one began to trace my spine and the other brushed stray hairs out of my face.

"Have I told you that you look very handsome?" I said while staring in his eyes.

"Have I told you that you look very beautiful?" he grinned and gripped my waist.

"I believe you mentioned it, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again." I giggled as he pulled me closer with his lips to my ear.

"You are the most stunning creature in this universe." He placed small kisses from my ear to my mouth, stopping on my mouth with a passionate kiss. The music stopped and everyone applauded. "Let's get you something to eat." Edward dragged me to the head table and pulled out my chair.

A waiter brought me chicken. _I_ _love chicken!_ Edward saw my reaction to the delicious looking food and grinned. The waiter placed a plate in front of him, also.

"What are you going to do with that?" I whispered.

"Shh, love. We have it under control. Eat your food. You're going to need your strength for later." He grinned at me, and I blushed. _Did he really just say that to me? _He brushed his fingertips over my cheeks and whispered, "I love it when you do that."

I noticed, as I was eating my food, that the food on the Cullens' plates was disappearing just like everyone else. Then I spotted the napkin on Alice's lap. They were quickly slipping food into the napkins. _Those waiters are going to be very confused later._ I giggled to myself.

Edward glanced at me, "What's so funny?"

I leaned over and whispered, "I was just thinking of the surprise the waiters are going to have when they find napkins full of food later." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

After I was very full of the amazing food, I slipped my hand into Edward's. Angela, who was sitting by her boyfriend, started tapping her fork against her glass. She smiled wickedly at me as everyone else around the room did the same. I groaned. I really didn't like kissing Edward in front of everyone, but Edward beamed and kissed my smartly on the mouth.

It lasted much longer than many of out kisses. Edward pulled away because he could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks at someone started to wolf whistle, probably Emmett. "I love you," I said as I rested my hand on his cheek. He smiled and retorted, "I love you more."

I rolled my eyes. We have had the argument of who loves the other more many times, and Edward almost always wins. _Stupid, dazzling vampire._

Carlisle cleared his throat, and everyone near him quieted and faced him. He was giving a toast, and I could feel the blush already coming.

"The day Bella entered Edward's life, Esme and I knew there was something unique about this young woman." Edward squeezed my hand and Carlisle continued, "She entered our house and was a part of the family from that day forward. Although we may not have realized it at the time, Bella was already a daughter Esme and I. We love all of our children greatly, but to see Edward, our very first child, find happiness was more than we could have asked for. It is written: when children find true love, parents find true joy. Here's to your joy and ours, from this day forward. To Edward and Bella."

There were tears coming down my face. I loved both Carlisle and Esme as if they were my own parents, and very soon, they would be. I got up from my seat and went to hug Carlisle and Esme. "Thank you so much, I love you both more than words could say," I said for their ears only.

If Esme could cry, I knew she would be. My father's voice caught my attention next. If I thought a speech from Carlisle would be hard, a toast from my own father would be much worse.

"Needless to say, when Bella and Edward told me that they would be getting married, I didn't take the news so well. Actually, that's an understatement; I _really, really_ didn't take it well." He smiled at me and continued, "I thought to myself that they were much too young and that they really couldn't be in love. But today, as my only daughter walked down the aisle, I could see it in her eyes. Love, determination, and hope were the things I saw when she looked at Edward. Not only that, but Edward wore the same expression."

Charlie paused for a moment, probably wondering how to phrase the next part. "I was selfish; I didn't want to lose my baby girl." Charlie was going to cry. There was no way I could take it. "But, in reality, I was gaining a son. I know Edward will love Bella for all time." Edward smiled at this and whispered into my ear, "For eternity."

Charlie looked right into my tear-filled eyes, "My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will deepen and grow, and that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least." I couldn't take it any longer, so I went and wrapped my arms around my dad and whispered, "I will love you forever, dad. Thank you."

"Love you, Bells." He squeezed tighter. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. Thankfully, there were no more toasts. I ruined my makeup enough for one night.

So, awkwardly, Charlie and I stepped out onto the dance floor. I inherited my clumsy genes from Charlie, so I was slightly frightened about what might happen. But, to my surprise, the dance went smoothly. Edward stepped up and took my from my father's arms and Charlie whispered something to Edward, and Edward chuckled and whispered back.

I stepped into Edward's arms and asked, "What was that?"

Edward smiled and said, "He told me that if I ever hurt you, his shot gun would always be loaded. And I told him not to worry, because I'm not going anywhere."

I shook my head. _That was very much like Charlie to say that._ Alice bounced over and started excitedly, "Cake time! Cake, cake, cake!"

"Alice, calm down. Nothing to get too excited about," Edward said frowning at her.

"Wait and see Edward," she grinned her broad smile and bounced away. "She's blocking me for some reason," Edward said frustrated.

I took Edward's hand and led him to the cake. "Edward," I started, "You can't eat this. What am I going to do?"

Edward smiled, "Don't worry, love. I'll eat it. It may be gross, but I can take a little bit of cake." I nodded my head. Edward and I cut the cake, and he fed me a small piece. When it was my turn, I knew why Alice was excited. I took my piece and instead of putting it in his mouth, I squished it on his cheek. He looked at me in mock horror, and I giggled.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I swiped my finger across his cake smeared cheek. I put my finger in my mouth and smiled. He looked slightly shocked. "What?" I said, "I like cake," I giggled.

I saw the desire build in his eyes, and he kissed me. "Let's get out of here," Edward said.

"Edward Cullen," I tried to stay sternly, but the humor in my voice couldn't be missed, "This party is for us. We can't just leave."

"Oh yes we can." Edward scooped me up and swiftly left the room. I distinctly heard Emmett yell something about a wedding night and another wolf whistle.

I blushed, and Edward said, "Finally, I have you all to myself." He lowered my into a limo that was waiting for us to take us to an unknown destination...well, unknown for me.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked sweetly, hoping to dazzle him.

Edward kissed my nose and grinned, "You will just have to wait and see." I pouted, and Edward chuckled, "Pouting will get you nowhere, love. I will not say a word."

I pushed myself closer to him and whispered, "Please?"

He laughed again, "Never."

I went back to my seat to pout, but Edward kept a firm grip on my waist. "I love you more than anything." I looked into his eyes. _That was a mistake._ His eyes were full of passion, love, and _a lot_ of desire. There was no way I could keep pretending to be mad.

"I love you more," I said wickedly.

"Never," he whispered.

* * *

_**Well, there it is. Next chapter, of course, is the wedding night. Rating will probably go up. :) **__**Chels**_


	4. Chapter 4: I Want You

**_A/N: So here is the next chapter! If there are typos and whatnot, let me know...typos are sometimes hard to catch, and I hate them with a passion! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! It makes me feel happy! :)_**

Edward gently bit behind my ear, making me squeal in delight. It obviously pleased him that I reacted that way, because he gave me a wicked grin and then did it again, only this time he went further down my jaw line.

One of my hands gripped Edward's arm, pulling myself closer to his ice-like body. The other hand was on the leather interior of the limo that was taking us to a location unknown to me. It was getting very hot in the limo, in more ways than one.

I moaned out loud when he pulled me onto his lap, traced my spine with his cold fingers, and kissed me full on the mouth with such force that it took me off guard. I put my hand over my mouth and blushed when the sound escaped me. I had, of course, moaned when Edward kissed me before, but nothing to that extent.

Edward put his fingers under my chin and tilted my face upwards to look into my eyes. "Don't be embarrassed, love." He said this and nipped at my neck with passionate kisses. "I intend to make you make that sound as often as possible." He smirked and slipped his tongue inside my mouth.

_This was new._ He never, ever allowed this before because of the venom in his mouth. Needless to say, I moaned…loud. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to taste him, too. I tried to slip my tongue in his mouth, but he pulled away. "Bella, my teeth. I don't want you to get hurt, so please, for me, don't do that quite yet. When you're less breakable, that would be a more appropriate time," he begged. I couldn't deny him, so I nodded my head.

Edward moved on to placing kisses along my collarbones and shoulders. He was torturing me. "Edward…" I said this trying to get his attention, but it came out as a low moan. This only spurred Edward on further.

Edward sat me on the seat with my back facing him. He started to unzip the dress I had worn to the reception, little by little. Like he did back in our room, Edward gently placed kisses down my spine. I shivered, not of cold, but of the feel of his lips on my warm skin.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned. When he asked, I could feel his lips move on my skin, making me shiver more than before. I shook my head, telling him 'no' without words because I wasn't able to form a coherent thought.

Edward continued his excursion down my back. He lightly traced patterns with his fingers up and down my exposed back and arms. I couldn't breathe. It was much too painful, and also pleasurable. I felt like I would explode at any moment, in fact, I was sure that I would.

I had to stop this. We couldn't do this in the back of a limo!

"Edward…wait…stop…please…"

Edward groaned and sounded slightly agitated. I ruined his fun. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I stared into his magnificent eyes that were now deep, onyx black, but not from the scent of my blood. I could see the lust and desire run through his eyes, as well as curiosity as to why I stopped him, I was sure.

"Edward, everything you were doing was absolutely…" I paused, searching for the right word, "fantastic." I said.

_More like mind-blowing, incredibly sexy, and intoxicatingly hot and we hadn't even gone past kissing, really. _I really didn't want to say that to Edward though.

"I just don't want to end up doing it in a limo. I mean, yeah, in limo is kind of cool, but really I don't want our first time to be where my butt sticks to the leather seats. That's really not very pleasant…" I rambled, and Edward was smiling like an idiot. He was taking pleasure out of my awkwardness.

"Can't you just say it?" he asked.

"Say what?" _Should I know what he's talking about?_

"You said that you didn't want to end up 'doing it' in a limo. What is 'doing it' exactly?" He used air quotes when he said 'doing it,' trying to put emphasis on the two words. He feigned innocence as he spoke, pretending like he didn't know what I was talking about and smirked.

"Edward Cullen, you know exactly what I was talking about…and stop smiling at me like that!"

"Of course I know what you were talking about, Bella. What I wanted to know is why you said 'doing it' when you could have said something else. You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he said this all very matter-of-factly.

"Well…why don't you say it?" I asked, trying to get myself out of this. I couldn't help it that I embarrassed easily, even in front of my husband.

"Fine," he said, and then he pulled me into his lap and tenderly brushed my hair away from my ear and whispered so close to my ear I could feel his lips brush my ear as he spoke, "I want to make love to you, Bella Cullen. I want to hear you moan my name with passion. I need you. I want you." His voice was so low and seductive that my heart skipped a beat. If I had been standing, my knees would have buckled.

I gulped and turned to face him, "So where did Mr. Gentlemanly go?" I referenced the fact that Edward was very old-fashioned, and that I had never heard him talk like that before.

"Bella," he scowled, "I hardly find it unreasonable to talk to my _wife_ like that." He placed much stress on 'wife.' "So?" he said questioningly, and I knew what he wanted. He wanted to hear me say it.

I took a deep breathe and did something very unlike my normal self, maybe it was all of the hormones making me do it or the fact that I was sitting in a gorgeous man's arms. Either way, I found myself nipping Edward's ear and running my tongue along his jaw. I could _feel_ his moan, but it must have been too low for me to hear. _My goal: to make him moan…loudly._

I looked Edward straight in the eyes when I said, "I want you Edward, all of you. I want to feel your skin on mine. I want you to make love to me, I need you to." I don't know where I got the courage to actually say that when I was looking right in his eyes, but I did. I could see the passion and desire return as his eyes became, if possible, darker.

Edward then had one hand wrapped around my waist and the other around my head, pulling my face closer to his for another passionate kiss. But right then, the car stopped. I looked up. Edward smiled, "We must be to our destination." He zipped my dress up and smoothed out my hair.

The door opened, and the chauffer was standing outside. I looked up to see the magnificent Alexis Hotel. I knew this hotel; it was five star and really expensive. _This means we're in Seattle. _

Edward came to my side and led me to the front desk where a man behind the counter watched us walk in. I heard Edward growl next to me. The man behind the counter was staring at me.

I decided to take the lead since I was afraid Edward might try to bite the man's head off. "Hi, we're here to check in. Our last name is Cullen." It took the man a second to realize what I said. While he was busy looking for the room, I stood on my tip-toes and whispered to Edward, "Play along." He was very tense, but he relaxed at the sound of my voice.

I kissed under his chin and planted kisses along his jaw line. He wound his hand in my hair and then kissed me behind my ear. I giggled and the man behind the desk said, "Ah, here we…" he stopped when he saw Edward and me, and I could feel the edges of Edward's mouth on my neck curl up in amusement.

The man gave a little cough, and we smiled at each other and turned to face to disturbed man. "Sorry," Edward mused, "We're newlyweds. We just can't keep our hands off each other." I laughed lightly at the sound of his pleased voice.

"Well, here is you key." The man gave us the key and room number. "Have a pleasant stay." I could hear the resentment in his voice, and Edward turned, leading us to the elevators and chuckled.

"What was he thinking that has you laughing, Edward?"

"Oh, nothing, Bella. His mind is just quite funny." He took my hand and rubbed circles into the back of my hand with his thumb.

We reached to top floor where the honeymoon suite was located. A man was towing our bags to our room for us. Edward held me so close that if it wasn't Edward holding me, I would have probably tripped and fallen, and I would have brought down whoever was holding me. But Edward kept a firm grip on my waist and kissed the top of my head as we walked.

The bell man opened the door to the suite and led us in. "Welcome to the Honeymoon Suite," the bell man said.

I took huge breathes, and all I could say was, "Wow…" Edward chuckled and drew me into a hug, placing his lips firmly over mine. "I love you, wife," he smiled down at me.

"I love you, too, husband." I beamed at Edward as he pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

**_Sorry if this story seems like it is being stretched out! I just get ideas, and I run with them. So, in the the last chapter I said this chapter was going to be the wedding night...well it obviously isn't, but it is the beginning of it! The next one will definatly be the wedding night! I may not update until next Monday because I have volleyball again this weekend...but I might be able to get one out before Friday...maybe...and that's a big maybe! Give me some support! :) Chels_**


	5. Chapter 5: Intensity

**_A/N: Well, here it is, finally! Yay! I'm sorry that I've been so busy! I will try harder. :)_**

**_This chapter is steamy!! LEMON ALERT! If you don't want to read it, it really isn't important to the plot, so you can wait for the next chapter if you would like. You have been warned! :)_**

* * *

The bell man insisted that he unload our bags but Edward practically pushed the man out the door while slipping him, what I was sure, was a very large tip

The bell man insisted that he unload our bags but Edward practically pushed the man out the door while slipping him, what I was sure, was a very large tip.

Edward turned slowly around and grinned crookedly at me. I thought I was going to fall over from the intensity in his eyes as they stared into my soul. I blinked, and Edward had already picked me up and started kissing me again.

I struggled against his lips. I needed to change before we went any further. "Edward…can you…stop for a second?" I managed to get out as he was kissing up and down my neck.

"What is it, love?" He looked concerned.

"I just need a human moment, please," I smiled as I pleaded with him. Edward placed me gently back down on my feet and lightly pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Please," Edward begged, "don't be too long." I could see the longing and lust in his eyes; I could tell I was teasing him too much for his liking.

I grabbed my bag and rushed into the overly large bathroom. Marble and gold leaf covered the bathroom, something that you would expect to see in a palace. "Wow…" I whispered, and I could hear Edward chuckle lightly at my reaction.

There was a shower big enough for at least 10 people in one corner, and it was surrounded by clear glass doors. In another corner was a large tub with jets. I smiled. _I think I might have some fun with that later._

I placed my things on the counter and pulled my hairbrush out of my bag. I quickly brushed through my hair and then I moved onto brushing my teeth. I slipped out of my dress and hidden underneath was blue lingerie. Alice had insisted that I wear it under my clothes all day because it was very complicated and there was no way I was able to put it on by myself.

I washed off my makeup because I know Edward preferred it when I wore very little. Actually, I preferred that, also. I took a deep breathe and went to the door of the bathroom.

I opened the door and I found Edward on the bed with his eyes closed, hands behind his head. He looked in my direction when he heard the door open. My breathe hitched in my throat. He was the epitome of handsome.

Edward was speechless which I considered quite an accomplishment.

"Well," I prompted. I blushed, and I was getting nervous.

"Bella, I can't even begin to describe how perfect and beautiful you are." I walked, hopefully sexily, towards Edward. When I got close to the bed, he got up from his spot and pulled my body into his. He ran his hands up and down my back and into my hair.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." He gently kissed me and scooped me up into his arms. He laid me onto the bed. He crawled on top of me and put most of his weight onto his arms so I couldn't feel his weight.

I could still feel his body on mine. It felt right… perfect. Edward was deepening our kiss and I wasn't going to stop him. I ran my hands down his chest but his shirt was in the way.

I giggled and said, "I think you are a little over dressed, Mr. Cullen."

Edward beamed at me, and he let me take the lead. I pushed him onto his back and straddled his legs. I began, slowly, to unbutton his shirt. I did the same thing to him as he had done to me twice earlier that day. I placed light kisses after I unfastened each button, making my way down his chest and stomach.

I could feel his stomach tighten as I got closer to his pants. I had managed to get his shirt off, and Edward was upset by my slow pace. I thought it was rather entertaining to see him all flustered.

Edward moaned as I ran my hands down his sides. I unbuckled his belt and slipped it out of the belt loops. I looked into Edward's eyes. They were smoldering with desire. I undid the button and unzipped his pants. I pulled them down his legs to reveal black silk boxers.

I laughed out loud, "Did Alice make you wear those?" I pointed and the boxers. Edward smiled, and pointed at my outfit, "Did Alice make you wear that?" I laughed and nodded. He pulled me down on top of him.

"Remind me to thank her later," Edward whispered into my ear and he flipped us over so he was hovering over me. Now began my torture. Edward made his way down my body in kisses. He ran his tongue across the band of my underwear. He came back up to my face and grinned. He placed a finger under my bra strap and asked, "May I?" I nodded.

Edward slowly pulled the strap of my bra down, kisses my shoulders as he went. He unclasped the back skillfully. He tossed it onto the floor. I blushed because Edward was staring at my exposed chest. He tilted my head so he could see my eyes and he leaned over to kiss me. "You are gorgeous, Bella."

He kissed down my shoulders and my chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. I gasped in surprise and delight. His cold lips felt amazing on my skin. I arched my back and pushed my body against him. I wanted nothing more than our skin to be touching at all times.

"Bella, please tell me if I'm hurting you." I nodded and pulled him back to my lips. Edward pulled away and began torturing me again. He kissed his way down my legs and began nibbling on the inside of my thighs. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt too much pressure, and I needed him, soon.

I pushed his boxers off and dropped them next to my discarded bra on the floor. I pushed on Edward's chest so he would turn over onto his back. I wanted to look at him, too.

If I thought Edward was god-like with clothes on then there was no way to describe him without clothes. I looked down to between his thighs. I smiled up at Edward; he was perfect in everyway. _This was going to hurt._

I decided to be bold; Edward got to taste me, and now I wanted to do the same. I went moved myself so I was kneeling between his legs. I took him into my hand and Edward moaned louder than I had ever heard him before. I smiled to myself, happy that I could do that to him.

I moved my hand up and down, but I couldn't take it any longer. I moved my head lower and took him into my mouth. Edward wrapped his hands in my hair. I could hear his ragged breathing. I really enjoyed doing something for him. Edward pulled me back to his lips after a time and kissed me deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied. Edward flipped us again so I was on my back. He pulled down my panties and laid them in our pile of clothing. Edward looked straight into my eyes as he slipped a finger inside of me. The feeling was incredible. I arched my back and moaned his name. I could feel that I was ready for him.

"Edward, please, I don't think I can do this any longer," I pleaded. I needed him.

Edward took out his finger and hugged me closer to him as he pressed himself against my opening. It was already painful. Edward looked to me for permission and I nodded my head. He plunged into me, and I yelled out in pain. Edward stayed in me and planted kisses along me face and just whispered 'sorry' to me over and over until I didn't feel the pain anymore.

I could feel every inch of him inside of me. I ran my hands up and down his arms, "Edward, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. I'm okay. Please, keep going." Edward looked at me skeptically but started pumping into me anyway.

There was no way to describe the sensations pulling inside of me. We stared into one another's eyes. Lost in the moment, savoring every second we had alone. We were lost in our own world. We only had eyes for one another. The intensity of our love making seemed beyond incredible to be. We were both breathing incredibly fast as he went faster. I could feel the tension building up in my stomach. I cried out Edward's name, and he yelled mine.

I was shaking from the pleasure as Edward wrapped his arms around me. I didn't want him to pull out of me yet, he felt too amazing. So, we laid in bed, still united as our breathing went back to a normal rate.

Edward kissed my head, "That was incredible, Bella. You are an angel."

I kissed his lips lightly, "Thank you, Edward. I love you more than I could ever possibly express. You were amazing, thank you."

Edward smiled, "Trust me, Bella. It was no problem at all."

I giggled into his chest and then yawned. It was after one o'clock. "Sleep, my Bella. I love you."

"I love you, Edward Cullen." My eyes became too heavy to keep open as Edward hummed my lullaby.

* * *

**_Well, I hoped you liked it! Again, sorry for the long wait! I am way too busy for my own good these days! Review! :) Chels_**


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Up

**_A/N: So I think you should be very proud of me because I updated two days in a row! Woot! Anyway, you should enjoy it now because I have prom this weekend, and I won't get anything out until next week probably! Thanks to my very few reviewers...I think that the very few part should be fixed, soon! :)_**

* * *

Light was streaming in through the window. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face, and I could see the yellow light through my eyelids. I sighed and turned over onto my side, expecting to bump into an ice-cold wall.

It was empty. I opened my eyes and stared at the side of the bed where Edward was supposed to be. Slightly aggravated that Edward had left me to wake up alone, I reached for a note that was lying on the pillow next to me.

Edward's perfect handwriting graced the page,

_My Beautiful Bella,_

_Good morning, love. You must be annoyed with my absence this morning. Know that I would love to spend the rest of eternity in bed with you, but we have important plans ahead of us. Please, get up and take a bath. I will be back before you are done. Take care of my heart…_

_All my love,_

_Edward_

It was difficult to stay angry with Edward long. He was always thinking of me and what I wanted. I threw back my covers and realized that it was very cold in the room. I sprinted to the bathroom and turned the knob to the bathtub as quickly as possible.

I had no reason to undress because I already was. I thought back to the night before, and I could feel a blush rise in my cheeks. I swiftly walked to the mirror and stared at myself.

For some reason I felt like I looked different. I looked older and mature. I had grown into myself. I realized that I was a woman now. I _married_ woman. I smiled at the thought. Who would have ever guesses that I would end up being very happy about my marriage to Edward.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathtub. I found bath bubbles and poured them into the tub. I sniffed the air as bubbles formed in the tub. _It smelled like my strawberry shampoo…Edward's favorite._

The tube was quickly full. I tried to slip into the tub, but I had forgotten to turn down the heat of the water after I initially started to fill the tub up. I really wanted to get in the tub, especially since it was chilly in the bathroom.

I was getting ready to drain some of the water to put in some cooler temperature water, but Edward gracefully sauntered into the room, a large smile graced his face. He pulled a robe from a nearby hook and placed it around my shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"Good morning, love. You haven't gotten into the tub by now?" Edward asked with a bright smile.

"Good morning and no. I was getting ready to get in, but I made it too hot for me. So, now I have to drain some of the water." Edward was taking off his clothes before I even finished my sentence.

"What are you doing?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, if the water is too hot, I can cool it off. Then, I can take a warm bath with my lovely wife," Edward grinned. Edward was fully undressed, and I stared for a moment.

"Like what you see, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward had sensed my staring and turned to look me in the eyes. I blushed.

"Why yes I do, Mr. Cullen," I replied slightly embarrassed at having him catch me ogling his perfect form.

Edward slipped into the tub, and I went to sit by the edge while I waited for the water to cool. I took Edward's hand in mine and gently traced patterns along his palm, kissing his hand once in awhile. Edward leaned his head back against the tub and let out a sigh.

His skin began to warm as the water began to cool. I put a finger into the water, testing the temperature. It had cooled quite a bit, so I dropped my robe to the floor and stood up. Edward's eyes shot open and looked me up and down.

I gigged, "Like what you see, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward laughed, "Why yes I do, Mrs. Cullen." Edward reached for my hand, and with Edward's help, I sat in between his legs in the warm bath water. I leaned back against his chest and smiled. I loved the feel of his skin against mine.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and began kissing up and down my jaw. I groaned at the feeling. The tub was large enough for me to turn around and straddle Edward's lap. I kissed him on the lips with a lot of passion, and his hands roamed over my back, pulling our naked, wet bodies closer together.

Edward moaned as I adjusted my hips, rubbing his lower body. I smiled into his kiss.

"Do you enjoy teasing me?" Edward broke our kiss and tried to be serious, but a playful smile was forming at his lips.

I moved my hips again, giving him my answer as he groaned into my neck again. I kissed up and down his neck, but Edward pulled away.

"As much as I love spending time with you, my lovely naked wife, we have to be on our way soon. So," he reached for my shampoo bottle and started washing my hair, "I have to get you out of the tub as soon as possible, and you are making my job very difficult."

"So, does this have anything to do with why you weren't here this morning? I really wasn't happy that I wasn't in your arms," I pouted pretending to be upset.

"Yes it does, love." He wouldn't give me any clues. This time, I really did pout. Edward laughed and kissed my lips lightly. "Don't worry, you will find out soon enough."

After Edward had finished washing me, he hopped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He pulled me out of the water and into his arms, wrapping me in the towel. Edward dried every part of my body and planted kisses along my body as he dried it. I gripped his shoulders, afraid that I might fall down.

"Edward, if you want to get out of here soon, I suggest you stop doing that." I could feel his lips curl up into a smile while they rested on my thigh. He looked up through his impossibly long lashes and said, "As you wish."

I thought I was going to stop breathing. He was incredibly handsome. Edward pulled on a robe and walked out of the room, turning at the door to smile at me. I set out to get dressed.

Edward knocked on the door and stuck his head in, "You might want to wear something comfortable, just a suggestion." He closed the door quickly before I could ask any questions.

I rummaged through my bag on the floor and found an old pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I brushed through my hair and decided that I would leave it down. I also left off makeup. I knew how much Edward liked it when I didn't wear any.

Edward was packing his things at a human pace as I stepped out into the room. He spun on the spot and looked at me. Suddenly I was in his arms, "You look beautiful, love." He kissed me forehead and then my nose.

"It's just jeans and a t-shirt, Edward," I giggled, "Nothing to get too excited about."

He put me on the bed and packed up all of our stuff in just a few seconds. I tried to watch him speed around the room, but I couldn't keep up. I couldn't wait until I didn't slow him down anymore. I wanted to be his equal in every way possible.

Edward scooped me up in his arms, and I nuzzled my head in his neck. A bell man appeared at the door, and Edward answered it with me still in his arms. The man packed up our bags onto a cart and Edward carried me to the elevator.

He placed light kisses all over my face. I knew we were making the bell man uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I was in love with the most amazing man in the world, and he was all mine.

The Volvo was waiting for us out the door. Edward buckled me into the car and kissed my lips. He ran quickly to the other door and jumped into the car.

"So," I started, "where are we going?"

"Well, I originally planned to give you a choice. I was going to offer you a honeymoon overseas or going to Alaska to settle into the house before everyone gets there. I asked Alice which you would choose and she said Alaska."

"Yes, I would have picked that," I smiled. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"So, I guess we are off to Alaska."

Edward grinned, "Yes we are." Edward sped out onto the road, heading north towards our new home.

* * *

**_So I have realized that this story is kind of being stretched out...sorry about that. Most of my chapters are short and sweet. Again, I would like to remind everyone that this story is purely fluff...I'm not creative enough to come up with a villian and whatnot! lol...So I'm guessing most of this will just be about their marriage through the first year or so...after that it will probably be done. Please Review! :) Chels_**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas, Year Round

**_A/N: I know, I know! I promised to have this chapter up like a week ago! Being sick (which I still am, by the by), volleyball, and teachers assigning way too much homework kinda took over my life. Apparently, because we've had so many snow days and seniors don't have to make them up, teachers have decided to cram stuff in at the last minute...making my life hell! So, rant aside, I'm sorry! Forgive me! :) Chels_**

* * *

We sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the music playing from the car stereo. I held Edward's hand as he drove, trying not to think about how fast he was driving. I knew this trip would take a long time, but I wasn't prepared for this feeling of boredom. I stared out of the Volvo's window, taking in the world around me. It had been 5 hours. We were somewhere in Canada now, and we still had a long way to go.

"Edward," I questioned, "Were exactly are we going in Alaska?"

Edward grinned and looked me in the eyes as he spoke, "Well, it's a surprise. I think you are really going to enjoy the name of the town, and I really want to see your reaction when you see the sign." I sighed. _Great, it was probably something really cliché or just plain stupid._

"Alright Edward, I'll let you get away with not telling me where we're going, but you at least have to tell me how much longer we have," I pleaded. I was dead bored.

Again, Edward smiled like he was clued into some inside joke that I wasn't. "Well..." Edward dragged out. I groaned. _This can't be good._ "I checked on Map-quest before we left to find out the mileage because I knew you would be asking at some point, you are much to curious for your own good."

"And…" I said hopefully.

"From Seattle, the town we are going to be living in is 14 miles from Fairbanks and it is just over two thousand-three hundred miles." I flopped over onto Edward's shoulder and whined. It wouldn't have been so bad if there was something to look at. But no, there was nothing to look at outside.

"So, that's a lot of mileage. Care to translate that into hours?"

"Well, online it said 41 hours. But since we are traveling at a decent speed of…"

I held my hand up, stopping Edward from revealing the speed at which we were traveling. "Edward, I really don't think I want to know that piece of information. Just tell me how long, please."

"We have about…15 more hours," Edward grinned sheepishly.

"Turn your eyes back to the road, Edward. I would like to arrive, in whatever city it is we are to arrive in, in one piece." I don't think he had his eyes on the road the whole time we were talking. Grant it, he didn't really need to look at the road; it just made me feel better.

Edward turned his eyes back to the road. He started humming the song that came through the speakers. His voice was soothing, and I soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in a sort of daze. I was tired from just sitting in the car. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but I did know that I was hungry. Just at that moment, my stomach growled.

"Good afternoon, love. I hear you are hungry." I looked up into the eyes of my husband. He was glowing with happiness. I wasn't sure why, since we had now been traveling for almost 10 hours.

"Yeah, I think we need to stop soon otherwise my stomach and bladder may have a few issues." Edward chuckled at my response and kissed the top of my head which was lying on his shoulder.

Eventually, we stopped so I could eat. Then, we were back on the road. Advantages to traveling long distances with a vampire: he doesn't need to sleep. I knew that the car ride was as boring for Edward as it was for me, but we made the most of it.

We listened to music and debated books. Mostly, I slept. I felt awful for sleeping while Edward was driving, but traveling is one of those things where you are abnormally tired, even though you are doing absolutely nothing.

With less than thirty minutes left of our trip, we _stumbled_ across a sensitive topic: my change. I knew it would take place in the next few days, and I was kind of curious.

"So, about my change," I so casually brought up. I didn't really know how to transition into this topic, so there was only one way to bring it up: abruptly.

Edward visibly stiffened, and I placed a hand on his leg, calming him a bit.

"What about it?" Edward was trying to act normally but it didn't escape my notice that he was tense.

"Well, I was wondering if you had hammered out the details, yet. For instance, exactly when are you going to change me?" I was nervous, my heart was beating faster, mostly because I knew Edward was hesitant about changing me, and I wanted him to do it while I had him where I wanted him.

My heart rate didn't escape Edward's sensitive hearing, "Bella, if you don't want to do this, you know there are other options…"

"Edward Cullen, how many times do I have to tell you? There are no other options! I love you, only you and I want to be with you…forever. I will do anything for that to happen." I pulled his hand from the steering wheel and gave his palm a gentle kiss. "Don't you want to be with me forever?" I questioned Edward softly, giving him my most hurt look.

He sighed and brushed his hand against my cheek. "Of course, Bella. I want you to be here with me every second of forever, I just can't help feeling like I'm being selfish, taking an angel from the world she belongs in."

"Edward, I don't belong in this world. I belong in yours. You and I both know it. I wasn't made for the mortal world. I felt nothing until I met you, Edward. You are my life and soul, and I can't leave you," I choked this entire speech out, tears getting ready to form in my eyes. I wanted him to see how much I really did belong in the vampire world.

"You love me far too much for what I deserve," Edward said as he pulled me into a one-armed hug. I sighed. _It was defiantly the other way around._

I added, "And I'm no angel, Edward. You fit that description far better than I ever could."

Edward sighed. I knew he wanted to reply to that statement, but something else was on his mind. "Look, Bella." Edward pointed out the window to a sign that read, "Welcome to North Pole, Alaska!"

I rolled my eyes and glared at Edward. "You brought me to a town called "North Pole?"

Edward tried to remain serious but his lips were curving into a smile, "Well, it is where Christmas is celebrated year-round." As Edward said this we passed a park that had candy can-striped jungle gyms. Edward laughed and with fake enthusiasm he cried, "They even have Santa's workshop!"

Again, I rolled my eyes. It probably felt like the North Pole in the winter, too. I snorted as I looked out the window. There were candy canes and Christmas wreaths hanging from the light posts. _It was August, for crying out loud!_

Edward drove out of the city limits and into a vast wilderness. It was gorgeous. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would look like in the winter when snow blanketed the ground and trees.

We pulled into a driveway that was similar to the one in Forks. The way was paved and sheltered in trees. As we rounded the bend of the driveway, I could make out a very large house in the distance. Edward pulled up in front of the garage and said, "Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen."

The house was beautiful! It was just as large, if not larger than the one in Forks. It was a log cabin style with a beautiful pond in front. It looked rustic, but new at the same time. Wood and stone complimented one another on the outside of the house. As an added bonus, the house was surrounded by trees, making it easier for the vampires of the house to come out during the day without being spotted.

"Edward, this is a gorgeous house! I think I'm speechless…" I smiled. Edward was at the passenger door before I blinked. He lifted me out of the Volvo and started walking me to the front door.

"Edward," I reprimanded, "You do know I am capable of walking on my own, don't you?"

Edward chuckled, "Well, that point is debatable since you seem to have a hard time walking across a flat surface." I punched him in the arm, although it didn't hurt like I wanted it too. Edward continued, "Let me have my fun." He kissed me on my forehead as he walked up the steps to the front door.

_Have his fun?_ I was completely confused until he carried me through the front door.

"Now it is officially a welcome home," Edward grinned as he kissed me passionately, carrying me over the threshold to our brand new home.

* * *

**_So, I didn't really get to edit it, yet. Typos? Let me know, and I will fix them. By the way, North Pole, Alaska is a real place! I know! It sounds pretty sweet! :) I don't know if they have playgrounds with candy canes, but I thought it was kinda funny. And the way I pictured the Cullen mansion is on my profile if you wanna view it! The only thing I would say that would change is that i would probably change is the size. It is much bigger in my mind! Anyway, let me have it! Review! :) Chels_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fire

**_A/N: Again, I suck at updates. Enough said._**

* * *

Edward and I spent the next two days in the colossal house enjoying each other's company. The three days we had alone were the only ones we had left before I was changed into a vampire.

By day, Edward and I would talk. He quizzed me on every aspect of my life thus far. I sat in his arms as he asked questions that he thought I would want to know the answers to, but he was afraid I might forget—

"What was the theme for all of your birthdays?"

"What did you do during your summer vacations?"

"Tell me of all of your injuries." –when I mentioned the answer to that particular question, I thought Edward looked as if he couldn't contain his laughter. We spent an hour on this question alone.

After hours—literally, hours—of questioning, I'd had enough. "Edward! Please, I think I've had enough of my memories for the day." I slid my finger up and down his forearm and said suggestively, "Can we do something else?"

Edward grinned at my remark and gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Bella, I don't want you to forget anything. I want to be able to tell you about anything from your life."

I smiled, "Edward, thank you, it is a beautiful sentiment, but I want to spend some time with my husband, preferably in a way that doesn't require clothes." I looked up to gauge his reaction.

"Bella," he reprimanded.

"What?" I asked shocked. _Like he didn't want to do it, too._

"I just…I just want you to remember what you had. I want you to be able to keep loving Charlie and Renee. I don't want you to forget," Edward choked out the words. He was sweet to think of me, but really, I didn't need anything but him.

I started slowly, "Edward, I know this is going to sound bad, but as long as I remember everything that we did together, then I will be completely satisfied. I mean, I want to remember Charlie and Renee, but if I don't, that's okay because you are my life now, my life for now and forever."

I kissed his hand gently. "Thank you, Bella," Edward smiled.

"So…" I trailed off, "What to do now?" I gave Edward a suggestive wink, and he growled. I was off my chair and flung over Edward's shoulder in less than a second, and I laughed.

I heard Edward mutter, "Most dangerous creature I know…"

* * *

I was half-awake. The part of sleep where you are waking up, but you can't tell what's really going on around you.

"Get out now!" I heard Edward hiss. I could feel him adjust himself to a sitting position. I was trying to sleep, but I was failing miserably since my pillow sat up in bed. I rolled over and pretended I couldn't hear anything. _Damn dream waking me up._

"Oooo! Looks like Edward's all cozy!" I heard a teasing voice come from behind me. _Emmett? What was he doing here?_

"Shut up you imbecile! You are going to wake her up!" Rosalie's voice was now in my mind.

"I think she already is because I can feel some confusion coming off of her," Jasper spoke in a cool voice.

"You're all idiots. Bella's going to be so pissed if she finds us all in here, which I see happening, FYI," Alice's smooth voice filled my ears.

_This was defiantly not a dream._

I rolled over into Edward who wrapped a protective arm around me and tried to pull the covers higher on my back.

"Edward…" I groaned, "What are they doing here?" I looked up into four very happy looking vampires. All of them had smiles plastered on their faces, none of them as big as Emmett's.

"Why, good morning sleeping beauty! Did we have fun while we were here alone?" Emmett's tone was amused, and he glanced down at my position on Edward.

I looked down. I was entwined in Edward's arms. I was lying across his bare chest, a sheet covering us both.

And I was naked underneath.

And so was Edward.

I automatically put my head in Edward's chest, blushing furiously. I whispered, "Edward, make them go away."

Edward growled, and I peaked out from my hiding place and they were all gone, but I heard Emmett's booming laugh downstairs.

After I seemed to have my blush under control, I lifted my head to look into Edward's eyes. He brushed my cheek softly with his thumb and smiled. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. I didn't have much time left until I was changed, and I wanted to enjoy the blissful Edward.

"Why don't I get you some breakfast? What do you want?" Edward got out of bed. I groaned.

"Honestly, Edward, I could go just for some toast," I grinned, hoping Edward would heed my wish. He frowned at my suggestion, but he dressed and left the room.

I looked about the large room. It was a beautiful room, very similar to the one in Forks. High, covered windows ran from floor to ceiling on the opposite wall of the bed. A king size bed exactly like the first one Edward bought me was where we ended up last night.

A huge picture of us on our wedding day was framed above the fireplace in the room. This was my favorite part of the room.

Our foreheads were touching, and Edward's hand was brushing my cheek. We were looking into each other's eyes. We weren't smiling, but the love was written across our faces. We really looked the part of fool's in love.

I turned my head abruptly as the door opened and closed. Edward brought in a tray of toast and orange juice. There was a small vase of freesias on the tray, also. He sat it right in front of me.

I gathered the sheet to cover me as I sat up in bed. "Thank you, Edward."

"Are you sure you don't want something more? It is going to be your last meal, love." Edward reached over and stroked my cheek. I leaned into his hand and kissed his palm.

"Trust me, I'm not hungry and this is just perfect," I countered.

Edward watched me eat. We sat in silence; it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was nerve-racking. I was afraid Edward would rethink what he was about to do, especially since he was an avid over-thinker.

I was getting ready to break the silence when Alice strolled into the room. She held a pair of dark blue sweats in her hands. She handed them to me, "Here Bella, these will be really comfortable. Get dressed." She walked out of the room and made eye contact with Edward. He nodded his head, and she quietly closed the door.

"What was that?" I asked.

Edward sighed, "She just told me to bring you downstairs when you are changed and ready to…" he trailed off, probably not wanting to admit what he was going to do to me today.

"Edward," I whispered, "Do you want to change me? I mean, I know you want me to stay human, but do you really want me to be with you forever?"

"Of course Bella, what gave you the notion that I wouldn't?" He responded quickly.

"It's just…you seem so hesitant, I…"

He cut me off, "Bella, I'm not regretting marrying you. I want to be with you forever," he took my head into his hands, "I just…I'm afraid, I suppose."

"Edward, I told you before, you won't hurt me."

"That's not necessarily what I'm afraid of. It is something to consider, but I have much more control than I seem to give myself credit for. I'm afraid that you'll regret this," he hung his head.

"Edward," I pulled his face up to meet mine, "I will never, ever regret this life, no matter how hard it gets, I will always have you. Don't ever forget that."

He stared into my eyes for a moment, "You love me far too much for what I deserve."

I sighed, "That's impossible." I got out of bed and dressed in the sweats that Alice gave me. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and took Edward's hand.

I led him down the stairs. There was a makeshift bed in the living room so the whole family could watch over me more easily. Also, then I wouldn't have this memory associated to the bed in our room upstairs.

I got onto the bed. Carlisle was standing next to it with a lot of medical equipment. He had a syringe full of medicine. I could only assume it was the morphine that he was going to administer after Edward bit me.

The bed gave way to a person next to me. Edward took me into his arms and held me as his family watched, but after earlier that morning, it didn't bother me as much.

He kissed behind me ear, making me shiver. "I'm ready whenever you are, Edward."

He trailed kisses up my jaw line and held me close. He whispered to me, "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

I felt Edward's cool lips on my neck and sharp teeth dig into my skin. It took a moment for me to feel anything but the cut in my neck.

Then a familiar sensation swept over me from the time James bit me.

The fire.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? Review! :) Chels_**

_Also, the Twilight trailer has been on the web for quite awhile, I'm sure you have all seen it. But, Twilight is going for the record for most watched teaser trailer in 7 days! We need quite a bit more, but you have to watch it as much as possible by Monday! Indiana Jones has the record right now and we want the title. Show them what us Twilighters are all about! It must be watched on Myspace!_

_Keep it on in the background if you don't want to watch it hundreds of times (I would watch it that many times just for Edward swoons) and put the mute on. Just keep playing it! :)_

_I have decided to be a beta...if you need one for Harry Potter or Twilight, I will do it, just check out my profile! Author's note over! Review!_


	9. Chapter 9: It Was Almost Over

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I was on vacation! :) Anyway, this is just a short chapter of what both Bella and Edward go through during her change! Enjoy! :) Chels_**

* * *

Bella POV

The fire.

It felt like I was engulfed in fire. It was stinging in my neck, wrists, and ankles. It was hard to concentrate on just one spot that hurt on my body because every part of my body was burning. I needed water.

The sweat dripped from my body. I could feel it soaking my shirt. I was shaking; my whole body was giving up. My body didn't—couldn't—take the pain and agony.

I tried not to scream, but I'm sure that I did at some point. There was no place to go to escape the pain. I thrashed on the bed, but I couldn't go anywhere. Someone was holding me close to them and they were cold.

It felt like Edward. I buried my head closer to the coldness because it temporarily eased my pain. I thought that I had felt every kind of pain: broken bones, bruises, burns, bites. Every other pain I had ever had combined was nothing compared to this. The pain when James had bitten me was nothing compared to the fire that was building in my chest. It was nothing. _This _was everything.

I barely heard anything. I could hear the murmurs of my lullaby at some points, but it was too hard to concentrate on anything but the pain. I don't know how long the pain went on, but it eased into a dull thumping throughout my body instead of burning. It was definitely welcome. It still hurt, but it was much easier to sleep through.

I could feel my eyes close, but before my urge to sleep, I didn't even know they were open. I never saw anything but darkness until I closed my eyes, then I saw _him._ My Edward. I could visualize him while I slept. I dreamt of nothing but Edward and he pushed me to keep going. I wanted to give up, but Edward was there encouraging me through my dreams.

His touch eased my suffering. He wrapped his arms around my body and whispered incoherent thoughts in my ear. I strained to hear what he was saying, but it sounded like murmurs compared to the throbbing in my head. It was all a dream or I thought it was. It could have been real, but it was impossible for me to distinguish reality and fantasy.

But, it didn't matter what was real and what wasn't, because he gave me the will to survive through the pain.

It was building again. I could feel the pain pound through my head and chest. It felt like a strong heartbeat, but I knew that this pain wasn't my heart. I felt my hand grip at the place where my heart is. The strongest pain radiated out from my heart. The venom had spread much more quickly than I thought it would. It only felt like it had been a day, if not less.

It had to be close to being done. I needed it to be done.

For the first time since the bite I felt myself yell. I didn't hear it, but I felt my throat vibrating and straining from my screams of pain.

It was almost over. It had to be.

It was almost over. I just had to keep telling myself that.

"It's almost over, Bella. Hang on a little bit longer, love," Edward whispered to me. This was the first time I had heard Edward and actually understood what he was saying to me. His voice pushed me further. I could do this.

It was almost over.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I bit her.

I couldn't believe that I finally did it, that I was strong enough. Her blood was sweeter than I remembered, but I pulled away when Bella began talking of the fire.

"Edward! The fire! Make it stop, Edward!" Her cries of agony pierced through my body. I sobbed and pulled her to my chest with her back facing me.

I smoothed her hair on her forehead and kissed her temple. She cried and yelled through the night. I had no power over the situation. I did the best I could.

I hummed her lullaby, and it seemed to work for a time. Instead of screaming, she whimpered. Bella turned in my arms and placed her head into my chest and sighed. That was the first sound that I appreciated all day.

She wasn't screaming.

She wasn't crying.

Instead she sighed into my chest and whispered my name.

My name: Edward. She wanted me still after all that I had put her through. She was in pain because of me, and yet, Bella still longed for me.

I would have dwelled on that thought for longer, but Bella began to stir. She twisted in my arms, trying to get out. She screamed louder than I had heard her do so before. I held her to my chest hoping to calm her.

It had been almost three days of this torture. She would be calm, and then the next second Bella would be yelling and thrashing in my arms.

I had to be strong for her. She needed me to help her through this, although I didn't really know if I was helping her at all. I felt helpless. I couldn't ease her pain, but I tried as hard as I could to do so.

My body was shaking from sobbing. I wish I could cry. I wish I could do something, anything for my beautiful Bella.

It was close to being complete. I knew it was coming because the rest of the family gathered in our room.

Carlisle laid a hand on my arm. _Edward, you should go hunt. We can watch her. She will be up in a matter of hours, according to Alice. _

I scowled at Carlisle's thoughts. "I will not leave her side. I will wait to hunt until after she has woken up."

Carlisle nodded his head and went to sit beside Esme on the couch that was at the opposite wall. Emmett sat on the floor with Rosalie between his legs and he played with her hair.

Alice and Jasper were staring at each other near the end of the bed. All of their thoughts flooded my head:

_I wonder what she'll look like when she wakes._

_She shouldn't have done this._

_Rosalie looks so hot in that outfit. _

I turned my head at the last one. Emmett was staring at Rosalie and imaging things of her that I didn't particularly care to see at this moment, or ever for that matter.

Emmett caught my gaze, _Sorry_, he thought.

At that moment, Bella grabbed my shirt and screamed. She managed to rip the fabric as she twisted in my arms. I held her close to my body whispering in her ear, "It's almost over, Bella. Hang on a little bit longer, love."

She visibly relaxed at the sound of my voice. I sighed in relief. _It was almost over_, I kept telling myself.

It was almost over.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter is Bella waking up...I hope to get this story finished before Breaking Dawn is released, FYI. Review! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Freak

**_A/N: So I was suppossed to update earlier, but I didn't, sorry! I'm on vacation, well playing volleyball, in Dallas right now! So, it might be until next Tuesday or Wednesday before I can update again._**

* * *

It was dark. _Why was it so dark?_

Oh, my eyes were closed.

The room was quiet with the exception of a few hushed voices that sounded as if they were afraid to speak too loudly. The voices were dull. It seemed like there was a fog surrounding me and those also in the room. I was comfortable at the moment so I had no desire to open my eyes and investigate the small noise of voices.

I felt oddly calm and…_hard? _

I wasn't sure if that was the right word that I was looking for. _Where was I?_ For some reason I couldn't come up with that answer. I seemed disoriented and out of place. _Who was I?_

I rolled at that point into something. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like another person was laying in a bed with me.

"Bella?" A musical voice questioned.

_Ah, yes, Bella. That made sense._

That voice it must have been…

"Edward! Leave her be. She will wake up in a matter of minutes. Let her enjoy the last of sleeping," a girlish voice answered Edward.

_Edward! My love, my life! How could I ever forget such a beautiful voice!_

"Alice, leave me to decide what it right and wrong for my wife," Edward reprimanded.

_Ah, now I remembered._ Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. They were all waiting for me to wake up from…_my change?_ Had it happened?

I remembered the pain and agony I went through for the past…3 days? _That was all?_ It felt so much longer. I wanted to see Edward. To hold and touch him for what felt like the first time all over again.

I fluttered my eyes, willing them to open fully. The first thing I saw was my family. Alice was barely able to contain her joy it seemed as she was softly bouncing in Jasper's arms. Jasper was smiling widely at me, probably because I wasn't a bother for his senses anymore. Emmett was grinning like an idiot. Rosalie…she seemed quite indifferent. She smiled hesitantly, but nothing more than that. Esme stood next to Carlisle with her hand in his, both beaming at me with full smiles.

I wanted to see them all, but the one person I wanted to see most eluded me. Alice pointed over my head. _Right, he was laying next to me._

I rolled over to face Edward. He was grinning his crooked smile. He was so beautiful, I couldn't stand it!

I couldn't help myself; I grabbed his head in between my hands and kissed him full on the mouth. I heard Alice chuckle; she had seen this coming, I'm sure.

Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the room. Jasper cleared his throat, hoping to get us to stop with the lustful emotions.

His lips no longer felt cold, but normal. His skin wasn't cold or hard to me, although I could easily tell the difference between his and a human's skin.

I didn't care that the whole family was standing there watching us. I missed Edward too much to care. I pulled back, breathing hard, although it was unnecessary now that I was a vampire.

"I missed you," I stated and kissed him on the nose.

"I can see that," he chuckled.

He brushed my hair away from my face and stared deeply in my eyes.

_My eyes!_ They must be that horrifying shade of red!

I shut them immediately. Edward must have known what I was thinking. He tilted my chin up to meet his eyes, but I still had mine closed.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "You don't need to hide your beautiful self from me. Please, open your eyes. We all know what they look like, don't worry, they will fade in time."

I opened them, still unsure as to if I wanted to actually see myself with them as they reminded me of the vampires that had tried to kill me on multiple occasions.

I turned over on the bed, Edward's arms wrapped around me. I looked at my family again. They all looked very excited. I got up off the bed and ran to Alice, impressed with how easy running came to me.

She grabbed me into a hug. "Oh, Bella! I'm so excited! Now we need to get you a whole new wardrobe, and I already purchased colored contacts for you so you will be more comfortable. Oh! I'm so happy Bella!" She squeezed me at a strength that would surely have killed me if I was human.

Ignoring the shopping comment, I turned to Jasper. This was the first time I had ever had the chance to get near enough to him to hug him. I gave him a big hug and laughed.

"I'm so excited I get to be near you now!"

He grinned widely at me, obviously being affected by the emotions in the room.

"My turn!" Emmett bounded up to me and picked me up, wrapping his burley arms around me in a death grip! "I can actually hug you now!" Emmett was having such a great time.

Edward cleared his throat, "Please, put my wife down. I really have no reason to rip your arms off at the moment, but if you hurt her, I will hurt you," a smile was playing on the edge of his lips. Emmett placed me on my feet.

I went to Rosalie. The room stilled for a minute. I embraced her gently. She responded a few seconds later, "Welcome to the family, Bella." I was quite shocked that she could accept me so easily, but I supposed now that I was one of them, she couldn't really do anything about it.

I stepped away to greet Esme and Carlisle. They both embraced me as Esme stroked my hair. She kissed my forehead, "We are so pleased to finally have you as a part of the family, Bella. You mean so much to us all. You have finally completed this family." Esme looked on the verge of tears.

Carlisle looked serious for a moment, "I'm sorry to rain on everyone's fun, but are you feeling…thirsty at all, Bella?"

I swallowed the venom, at least that's what I assumed it was, at the back of my throat. It felt a little scratchy.

"I think I am, if that's what that scratchy feeling is."

Carlisle smiled. "Yes, that's what it is. Emmett left a bit ago and brought you back something so you wouldn't have to hunt right away."

Emmett pulled out a thermos full of blood. He opened the jar and I inhaled quickly. I didn't like the smell of it: rusty and salty. I would have fainted if I was human.

I felt the need to drink it, but I didn't want to taste it. I scrunched my nose.

"Would it be at all odd if I said that that smells disgusting?" I knew that answer to that question, but I needed to validate the answer.

Carlisle's eyes widened, "Do you want it at all?"

_Yes. _

_No. _

"I'm not sure. I don't like the smell, but I'm drawn to it, like my body wants me to have it, but my mind is saying I don't," I replied unsure of what to say, feeling helpless.

"Well," Carlisle started, "I believe that you should drink it for your strength. Over the course of the next few days we will see if it is just an aversion to this particular animal."

I nodded. "What is it?"

Seeing the smile on Emmett's face, I already knew the answer.

"Grizzly bear! I can't believe you don't like it. I'm offended," he playfully pouted.

I drank the whole thermos. I didn't realize how much I wanted it until I started drinking it. The blood tasted disgusting, but I wanted it. It was warm and sticky, but it also was needed. It was a love, hate relationship.

I thrust the container into Emmett's hand and ran to Edward, curling up in his arms. I breathed in his scent, hoping to get rid of the taste in my mouth.

Edward softly held me as my family slipped out of the room. He sang my lullaby to me, effectively calming my nerves.

I buried my head into his chest further and mumbled, "I was a freak in the human world, and now I am in the vampire world!"

Edward chuckled. "You are not a freak, my beautiful Bella, just unique."

I snorted, "Same thing."

He laughed again, "Well if you are a freak, you are my little vampire freak, and I love you."

He kissed my head. I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "Wonderful."

* * *

**_A/N: I have a songfic up called Falling. It's my first songfic, tell me what you think!_**

**_What did you think of the chapter? I know, it's not really going anywhere, but it wasn't exactly meant to. It's fluff! Yay for fluff! Let me know what you think! Review! :) Chels_**


	11. Chapter 11: Let's Hunt

**_A/N: Next chapter! Yay! Sorry about the delay, summer break isn't all it's cracked up to be! :( Hope you like this chapter! :)_**

* * *

I stayed locked in Edward's embrace until I could hear the family downstairs getting restless. They really wanted me to join them so they could become acquainted with the new me.

"Edward," I sighed, "I think we should join the rest of the family downstairs. They seem a bit anxious to see me again." I smiled up at Edward who was stroking my side with his fingers.

"Mhm," he sighed, "I suppose we should. Emmett really wants, in his words, 'to play with you.'"

I giggled, "Maybe it is time that I challenged Emmett to an arm wrestling match, huh?"

Edward smirked, "I think that is an excellent idea, but first, you really do need to hunt." I gave Edward a sour expression. He just chuckled at my scrunched nose, laying a kiss on the tip, "I know you don't really want to, but you need to be strong to resist human blood. It will help, I promise."

Edward bent his head and captured my lips with his. It was a deep and passionate kiss that, until this moment, we were unable to share. I groaned into his mouth, and I could feel Edward's mouth turn up into a grin. He licked my bottom lip, and I granted him access to my mouth.

This time, though, I was able to join his tongue in a passionate dance. Edward grabbed the back of my head and twisted a hand full of hair into his strong grasp. He pulled my head back, and I whimpered at the disconnection of our lips. He planted light kisses along my neck and jaw.

"Later, love. Right now, Emmett is shouting insults at me in his mind and it is becoming quite difficult to concentrate. Let's hunt now, and play later," Edward grinned.

I gave him a light peck on the lips and then grasped his hand. At a human pace, we walked down the stairs to greet our family once again.

"Finally!" Emmett boomed, "Let's hunt. I want to play with Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "Emmett, I'm not a play thing." I gave him my most serious glare, but he still was grinning like a fool.

"Come on, Bella! Let's go! I want to show you how to play with a grizzly!" Emmett yelped and sprinted off the sofa and was out of sight.

Edward sighed, "Let's go, love." He pulled me in the opposite direction that Emmett had traveled.

"Ready to run?" Edward smiled at me. I nodded my head, "How do I do it?" It felt like such a stupid question.

Edward grinned, "Just run. Let go. Don't think about it, just go."

The family was behind us, except for Emmett, who was probably out by himself somewhere.

"Wanna race?" I asked, smiling at Edward.

He chuckled, "You asked for it."

I took off without a second glance back. I could hear Edward laughing from behind me. I could make out his footsteps and he wasn't far behind.

I dodged trees with ease, marveling at my acquired speed.

I took in a deep breath, and then I stopped in mid-stride. Edward stopped behind me and grabbed my waist. I tensed at the new scent in the air. I didn't know what it was, but I needed to find out.

"Wait, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "You don't want to scare it away, do you?"

I shook my head; I could feel the venom at the back of my throat, "What is it?" I asked.

"Deer, more than one. Over there." Edward pointed in a direction behind me. I turned at vampire speed.

I wanted it, but also it smelled slightly appalling. I didn't know what to do. I was scared and confused. My body tensed again.

Edward might as well have been able to read my mind because he knew exactly what I was thinking, "Go on instinct, Bella. Let it take you over. There is no need to be scared, just feel what you are about to do. Let the venom gather in your throat and approach carefully."

I nodded. Edward let me out of his grasp, and I crouched into a position reminiscent of a lion. I was stalking my prey. I could see three deer behind a bush, eating the grass. I moved slowly at first, not wanting to give away my position. I didn't hear anything but the deer eating peacefully in the meadow.

When I was no more than thirty feet from the three deer, I made my move. Quickly, I snapped the necks of all three so none of them could get away, and then I fed. I sank my teeth into their necks and drank from all three.

When I was done, I stopped and sat on the ground, looking at my meal. All were lifeless and I didn't know what to do next. I had just killed three innocent creatures.

I felt sorry for them. I sobbed unexpectedly in the meadow. I couldn't cry, but my body shook from the effort of trying. I had eaten animals in my human life, of course, but I had never killed one.

It took me by surprise. It was strangely emotionally overwhelming. Edward flew to my side and cradled me in his arms.

"Bella, shh…" Edward cooed into my ear, trying to help me calm my nerves.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "I don't know what's wrong with me, and I just felt awful for killing them. I feel like a monster, how could I do that?"

I glanced at Edward, and he moved my hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek, "Bella, you are not a monster. It's normal. You ate animals to survive while you were a human, and now you will to survive as a vampire. There is, essentially, nothing different about that. The means by which you eat them is different, but you still would eat them as a human." He ran his hands up and down my back. I placed my chin on his shoulder and saw that the rest of the family, including Emmett, was in the clearing looking at the display I was making.

I knew there was no reason to be upset. It was who I was now. I couldn't avoid it, and killing animals was much better than the alternative.

Feeling slightly molified, I leaned back and kissed Edward softly on the lips, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he replied.

I stood up and held his hand. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked towards our family.

"Bella, you were a natural!" Alice squealed, "You looked just like Edward, too. You are the lioness to Edward's lion!" Alice bounced and clapped. She ran over to hug me, "Don't worry," she whispered, "I can tell that this will be much easier for you soon."

She backed away from me and took Jasper's hand.

"Race you back, Bella," Emmett said.

I grinned and once again ran as fast as I could. I was past Emmett and at the house in a matter of a minute.

Emmett showed up a few seconds after me, pouting. I giggled, and said, "Better luck next time!"

Edward was just behind Emmett. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me on my forehead. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. I smiled.

I turned towards Emmett, "Wanna arm wrestle?"

Emmett grinned broadly, "You're going down."

I giggled. _I_ _could definitely get used to this._

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Review to let me know what you think, ideas, suggestions...etc! Chels :)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Forever

**_A/N: So you are probably going to be so mad, but with the release of Breaking Dawn just around the corner (YAY!), I am finishing this story...now. This is the last chapter, and it's just so that the story has some kind of closure to it. It was just a fluff piece anyway, so...sorry!_**

**_I may continue with a sequeal after Breaking Dawn is released, but I doubt I will need, or really want to. It's short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks for reading! :)_**

* * *

It had been a week since my change and I still wasn't used to the feeling. When I first saw what I looked like after changing, I was stunned. I literally stared at the mirror, wondering if that was actually me staring back at myself or if it was some imposter. I was beautiful (nothing compared to Rosalie, of course).

My hair was thicker, and the darkness contrasted against my snow colored skin. My lips were fuller and my cheek bones were more prominent. My body was still slender, but instead of fat everywhere on my body, I had muscle to replace it. I was hard, granite-like. Anyone who didn't know me well wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, except for one thing.

My eyes were the only really shocking transformation. They were crimson red.

I knew to expect this, but it still startled me. I wanted to cry at the sight of them, but I knew I was being childish. They would turn to the topaz color of Edward's eyes in time.

So, once again, I was lying in Edward's arms in our king-size bed, contemplating the last week of our existence. It was just after eleven at night. We had fallen into the pattern of "going to bed" at ten o'clock each night, reminiscent of my human days.

Edward would hold me, and we would whisper to each other all night. Most of the nights also included a round (or two…or three) of love making before we "slept."

Nothing was out of the ordinary. The Volturi still hadn't checked on me, but Carlisle still believed that they wouldn't for quite some time. I still hadn't been able to tell my parents good bye, but Carlisle said that I would be able to get away with it for a few months, claiming to be on a honeymoon or in college, whichever I preferred.

I sighed into Edward's chest. He placed a light kiss on the top of my head and stroked my hair. He took a deep breath and smiled, "I love the smell of your shampoo."

I laughed, "You know, I think I might have to buy that stuff in bulk in case they stop making it." I kissed his temple and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Edward chuckled and whispered back, "I always tell myself that I couldn't love you more, but today, I love you so much more than I did yesterday. And tomorrow, I will love you more than I did today. I love you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. He was so cheesy sometimes, but I couldn't say that I didn't like to hear it. I loved him, clichés and all. In fact, that was what Carlisle believed my power to be.

Love.

I could love others, even when they thought they deserved otherwise. I loved Edward with my whole heart, and our family. It carried over from my human life and multiplied tenfold.

I rolled onto his chest and kissed him full on the mouth. I loved kissing him. It was definitely one of my favorite things to do.

Edward's arms ran up and down my naked back. He kissed my shoulder, and hummed my lullaby, savoring the moment in my embrace. The vibrations ran through my body.

This is where I wanted to be. In Edward's arms.

Forever.

* * *

**_A/N: So that was it, last chapter. Sorry for the abrupt ending again, but the release of Breaking Dawn just snuck up on me, and there is no way mine could ever compare to Stephenie's, so I'm finishing it now. Thanks for reading, and review please! _**

**_I have a Quil/Claire story that actually (shocker) has a plot! Check it out in a few weeks! Thanks again for reading and to my reviewers! :) Chels_**


End file.
